Pokémon Aventuras en Teselia
by deyvijose.llamajoly
Summary: Acompaña a Lucho, Liza, Cheren y Bel en su viaje por Teselia. ¿Cuál de ellos ganará la liga? Acompáñalos en este viaje y descubre cosas nuevas. ¡QUE LA AVENTURA COMIENCE!


CAPÍTULO 3: A POR LA PRIMERA MEDALLA.

De repente, por el lugar pasan 3 pokémon misteriosos.

Ash: ¿Quiénes son esos pokémon?—Dice mientras saca su pokédex.

Pokédex: Gastly, el pokémon gas, su cuerpo está hecho de gas. A pesar de que carece de sustancia, se puede envolver a un oponente de cualquier tamaño y causar asfixia.

Pokédex: Gardevoir, el pokémon abrazar y la forma evolucionada de Kirlia, para proteger a su entrenador, se gastará todo su poder psíquico para crear un pequeño agujero negro.

Cristian: Y ese es un Eevee, es un inicial de Star.

Max: Yo quiero a Gardevoir.

Cristian: Yo quiero a Eevee.

Ash: Yo me quedaré con Gastly.

Max: Yo voy Primero. – Dice el chico peli-negro al liberar a su Wingull. —Hidro-Cañón.

El pokémon gaviota libera gran cantidad de agua para golpear a Gardevoir, pero el ataque falló debido a que Gardevoir se tele transportó y apareció detrás de Wingull. Luego Gardevoir Lanza una bola sombra que golpea a Wingull, pero no le causó mucho daño.

Max: ¡Ala de acero! – Dijo Max mientras Wingull atacó a Gardevoir con un ataque tipo acero; el ataque fue muy efectivo, ya que Gardevoir al ser tipo Hada los tipo acero son muy efectivos. El golpe fue muy fuerte qué dejó Gardevoir en KO. - ¡Ve pokéball! – Dice Max Mientras lanza una pokéball a Gardevoir.

La pokéball se movió por unos instantes y luego se quedó quieta indicando que Gardevoir fue capturado.

Max: Si, lo hice. Lo capturé.

May: Si hermano, me alegro por ti.

Cristian: Es mi turno. Ve Riolu.

Enseguida Eevee se transformó en un Espeon.

Pokédex: Espeon, el pokémon sol, la punta de la cola bifurcada se estremece cuando se está prediciendo el próximo movimiento de su oponente.

Cristian: Riolu, Palmeo.-El tipo lucha mandó su ataque más poderoso, haciéndole mucho daño a Eevee. Entonces Espeon Hizo hipnosis sobre Riolu, pero no le afectó debido a la habilidad especial de este.-Giro circular.—Riolu se lanzó en contra de Espeon para lanzarlo contra un árbol. Fue tan fuerte que dejó a Espeon en KO. Entonces Volvió a su forma Eevee y Cristian lanzó una pokéball que Eevee no se resistió y lo capturó de inmediato.

Ash: Cristian, lo hiciste.

Cristian: Gracias.

Max: Si amigo, lo lograste.

May: Me alegro por ti Cristian.

Ash: Es mi turno. Ve Abra.

Luego Abra Lanzó un poder oculto a Gastly el cual le hizo mucho daño, luego Gastly lanza un ataque de hipnosis hacia Abra, el cual queda dormido; pero el usó sonámbulo, luego Gastly usó lengüetazo el cual le afectó mucho. Luego Abra empezó a brillar y cambió de forma.

Todos: ¡Evoluciona!

Pokédex: Kadabra, el pokémon psíquico y la forma evolucionada de Abra, Cuando se utiliza su poder psíquico, emite fuertes ondas alfa que pueden arruinar dispositivos de precisión.

Luego Kadabra hizo su ataque de confusión el cual dejó a Gastly en KO. Ash aprovechó para lanzar su pokéball la cual capturó a Gastly en 2 segundos.

Ash: Si Kadabra lo hicimos.

Cristian: Bien hecho Ash.

Max: Bien por ti.

May: Con Gastly tienes tres pokémon.

Luego de 1 hora de camino en el bosque, llegaron a ciudad Spica.

Ash: El gimnasio está por allá.

Cristian: Ganaré mi primera medalla de gimnasio.

May: Mi hermano también, ¿Cierto Max?

Max: Si.

Luego entraron al gimnasio y vieron a un señor con apariencia de 32 años.

?: Soy Mino, líder de gimnasio de ciudad Spica.

Ash/Max/Cristian: Venimos a retarte.

Mino: Primero quiero luchar contra ti en una batalla de tres vs tres.—Dijo señalando a Cristian.

Cristian: Que empiece la batalla. Sal Eevee.

Mino: Un Eevee. Sal Cranidos.

Eevee utilizó hipnosis hacia Cranidos logrando que se durmiera. Luego lanzó un potente come sueños. Después bola sombra y luego pulso umbrío. Fueron tan fuertes los ataques que dejaron a Cranidos en KO.

Mino: Cranidos regresa. – Dice mientras devuelve a su pokémon a su pokéball. – Sal Onix.

Pokédex: Onix, el pokémon serpiente roca, excava a alta velocidad en busca de alimento. Los túneles que deja son utilizados como viviendas para Diglett.

Mino: Excavar.

Onix cava un agujero para luego sorprender a Eevee por debajo del suelo dejándolo en KO.

Cristian: Regresa Eevee. Sal Staravia.

Ash/Max/May: Starly evolucionó.

Cristian: Pues verán, cuando estábamos luchando en la escuela de entrenadores evolucionó.

Luego Staravia lanzó un fuerte tornado que hizo retroceder a Onix, luego Onix hizo su movimiento de tumba rocas que dejo a Staravia en KO.

Cristian: Regresa Staravia. Sal Riolu.

Luego Riolu Usó cola de hierro y Onix también usó cola de hierro. Luego los dos ataques chocaron causando que vayan en direcciones opuestas chocando contra la pared. Luego Onix se debilitó y Riolu empezó a brillar y evolucionó en Lucario.

Pokédex: Lucario, el pokémon aura y la forma evolucionada de Riolu, al detectar el aura que emana de los demás, puede leer sus pensamientos y movimientos.

Lucario parecía no haber recibido daño alguno.

Mino: Regresa Onix. Sal Nosepass.

Pokédex: Nosepass, el pokémon brújula, su nariz magnética siempre mira hacia el norte y dibuja objetos de hierro a su cuerpo para protegerse mejor.

Luego Lucario usa palmeo causándole mucho daño, después Nosepass usa tumba rocas pero Lucario cava un agujero, luego sorprende a Nosepass por debajo del suelo, Nosepass lo evade y Lucario usa esfera aural y dejó a Nosepass en KO.

Mino: Me has derrotado limpiamente, te mereces la medalla pedrusco.

Cristian: Gracias Mino, no lo hubiera hecho sin mis pokémon.

Ash: Cristian lo lograste.

Max: Eres muy fuerte.

May: Si Cristian.

Max: Es mi turno, sal Gardevoir.

Mino: Ve Onix.

Luego Onix cavó un agujero y al momento de atacar a Gardevoir estese tele transportó y le lanzó un ataque surf. Ya que fue muy efectivo el ataque Onix quedó en KO.

Mino: Ve Nosepass.

Luego Nosepass creó una tormenta de arena para confundir a Gardevoir pero fue un gran error, ya que la habilidad de Gardevoir era velo de arena, su velocidad subió y manifestó su ataque psíquico para dejar a Nosepass en KO.

Mino: Ve Cranidos.

Gardevoir usó puño sombra para dejar a Cranidos en KO.

Mino: Ten para ti también la medalla pedrusco. En cuanto a ti, lucharemos mañana.

Ash: De acuerdo.

¿Quién ganará la batalla?¿Ash obtendrá su primera medalla? Esto y más en el próximo capítulo.

Continuara…

CAPÍTULO 3: A POR LA PRIMERA MEDALLA.

De repente, por el lugar pasan 3 pokémon misteriosos.

Ash: ¿Quiénes son esos pokémon?—Dice mientras saca su pokédex.

Pokédex: Gastly, el pokémon gas, su cuerpo está hecho de gas. A pesar de que carece de sustancia, se puede envolver a un oponente de cualquier tamaño y causar asfixia.

Pokédex: Gardevoir, el pokémon abrazar y la forma evolucionada de Kirlia, para proteger a su entrenador, se gastará todo su poder psíquico para crear un pequeño agujero negro.

Cristian: Y ese es un Eevee, es un inicial de Star.

Max: Yo quiero a Gardevoir.

Cristian: Yo quiero a Eevee.

Ash: Yo me quedaré con Gastly.

Max: Yo voy Primero. – Dice el chico peli-negro al liberar a su Wingull. —Hidro-Cañón.

El pokémon gaviota libera gran cantidad de agua para golpear a Gardevoir, pero el ataque falló debido a que Gardevoir se tele transportó y apareció detrás de Wingull. Luego Gardevoir Lanza una bola sombra que golpea a Wingull, pero no le causó mucho daño.

Max: ¡Ala de acero! – Dijo Max mientras Wingull atacó a Gardevoir con un ataque tipo acero; el ataque fue muy efectivo, ya que Gardevoir al ser tipo Hada los tipo acero son muy efectivos. El golpe fue muy fuerte qué dejó Gardevoir en KO. - ¡Ve pokéball! – Dice Max Mientras lanza una pokéball a Gardevoir.

La pokéball se movió por unos instantes y luego se quedó quieta indicando que Gardevoir fue capturado.

Max: Si, lo hice. Lo capturé.

May: Si hermano, me alegro por ti.

Cristian: Es mi turno. Ve Riolu.

Enseguida Eevee se transformó en un Espeon.

Pokédex: Espeon, el pokémon sol, la punta de la cola bifurcada se estremece cuando se está prediciendo el próximo movimiento de su oponente.

Cristian: Riolu, Palmeo.-El tipo lucha mandó su ataque más poderoso, haciéndole mucho daño a Eevee. Entonces Espeon Hizo hipnosis sobre Riolu, pero no le afectó debido a la habilidad especial de este.-Giro circular.—Riolu se lanzó en contra de Espeon para lanzarlo contra un árbol. Fue tan fuerte que dejó a Espeon en KO. Entonces Volvió a su forma Eevee y Cristian lanzó una pokéball que Eevee no se resistió y lo capturó de inmediato.

Ash: Cristian, lo hiciste.

Cristian: Gracias.

Max: Si amigo, lo lograste.

May: Me alegro por ti Cristian.

Ash: Es mi turno. Ve Abra.

Luego Abra Lanzó un poder oculto a Gastly el cual le hizo mucho daño, luego Gastly lanza un ataque de hipnosis hacia Abra, el cual queda dormido; pero el usó sonámbulo, luego Gastly usó lengüetazo el cual le afectó mucho. Luego Abra empezó a brillar y cambió de forma.

Todos: ¡Evoluciona!

Pokédex: Kadabra, el pokémon psíquico y la forma evolucionada de Abra, Cuando se utiliza su poder psíquico, emite fuertes ondas alfa que pueden arruinar dispositivos de precisión.

Luego Kadabra hizo su ataque de confusión el cual dejó a Gastly en KO. Ash aprovechó para lanzar su pokéball la cual capturó a Gastly en 2 segundos.

Ash: Si Kadabra lo hicimos.

Cristian: Bien hecho Ash.

Max: Bien por ti.

May: Con Gastly tienes tres pokémon.

Luego de 1 hora de camino en el bosque, llegaron a ciudad Spica.

Ash: El gimnasio está por allá.

Cristian: Ganaré mi primera medalla de gimnasio.

May: Mi hermano también, ¿Cierto Max?

Max: Si.

Luego entraron al gimnasio y vieron a un señor con apariencia de 32 años.

?: Soy Mino, líder de gimnasio de ciudad Spica.

Ash/Max/Cristian: Venimos a retarte.

Mino: Primero quiero luchar contra ti en una batalla de tres vs tres.—Dijo señalando a Cristian.

Cristian: Que empiece la batalla. Sal Eevee.

Mino: Un Eevee. Sal Cranidos.

Eevee utilizó hipnosis hacia Cranidos logrando que se durmiera. Luego lanzó un potente come sueños. Después bola sombra y luego pulso umbrío. Fueron tan fuertes los ataques que dejaron a Cranidos en KO.

Mino: Cranidos regresa. – Dice mientras devuelve a su pokémon a su pokéball. – Sal Onix.

Pokédex: Onix, el pokémon serpiente roca, excava a alta velocidad en busca de alimento. Los túneles que deja son utilizados como viviendas para Diglett.

Mino: Excavar.

Onix cava un agujero para luego sorprender a Eevee por debajo del suelo dejándolo en KO.

Cristian: Regresa Eevee. Sal Staravia.

Ash/Max/May: Starly evolucionó.

Cristian: Pues verán, cuando estábamos luchando en la escuela de entrenadores evolucionó.

Luego Staravia lanzó un fuerte tornado que hizo retroceder a Onix, luego Onix hizo su movimiento de tumba rocas que dejo a Staravia en KO.

Cristian: Regresa Staravia. Sal Riolu.

Luego Riolu Usó cola de hierro y Onix también usó cola de hierro. Luego los dos ataques chocaron causando que vayan en direcciones opuestas chocando contra la pared. Luego Onix se debilitó y Riolu empezó a brillar y evolucionó en Lucario.

Pokédex: Lucario, el pokémon aura y la forma evolucionada de Riolu, al detectar el aura que emana de los demás, puede leer sus pensamientos y movimientos.

Lucario parecía no haber recibido daño alguno.

Mino: Regresa Onix. Sal Nosepass.

Pokédex: Nosepass, el pokémon brújula, su nariz magnética siempre mira hacia el norte y dibuja objetos de hierro a su cuerpo para protegerse mejor.

Luego Lucario usa palmeo causándole mucho daño, después Nosepass usa tumba rocas pero Lucario cava un agujero, luego sorprende a Nosepass por debajo del suelo, Nosepass lo evade y Lucario usa esfera aural y dejó a Nosepass en KO.

Mino: Me has derrotado limpiamente, te mereces la medalla pedrusco.

Cristian: Gracias Mino, no lo hubiera hecho sin mis pokémon.

Ash: Cristian lo lograste.

Max: Eres muy fuerte.

May: Si Cristian.

Max: Es mi turno, sal Gardevoir.

Mino: Ve Onix.

Luego Onix cavó un agujero y al momento de atacar a Gardevoir estese tele transportó y le lanzó un ataque surf. Ya que fue muy efectivo el ataque Onix quedó en KO.

Mino: Ve Nosepass.

Luego Nosepass creó una tormenta de arena para confundir a Gardevoir pero fue un gran error, ya que la habilidad de Gardevoir era velo de arena, su velocidad subió y manifestó su ataque psíquico para dejar a Nosepass en KO.

Mino: Ve Cranidos.

Gardevoir usó puño sombra para dejar a Cranidos en KO.

Mino: Ten para ti también la medalla pedrusco. En cuanto a ti, lucharemos mañana.

Ash: De acuerdo.

¿Quién ganará la batalla?¿Ash obtendrá su primera medalla? Esto y más en el próximo capítulo.

Continuara…

Nota: Perdón por el capítulo corto es que no tengo inspiración.

Dejen sus review.

Hasta luego.


End file.
